User talk:Victory93
ZEM My user avatar's (Image:Buck Williams.JPG) page does not have the "move" button that other pages do. So how can I move it? ZEM 02:43, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hi Vitas, thanks for your ongoing editing here. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Please continue to welcome new contributors, create new pages, and help to make this wiki great! — Catherine (talk) 21:44, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Problem reports Hi there, did you know that some of the users of this wiki have reported some problems? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins. Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy, Wikia Helper 23:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on your promotion! I'm now an admin on the Thomas & Friends wiki myself! If you need anything, feel free to contact me on my user talk page. Oh yeah, the image I used to have on my user page, I've changed my user page so I'm going to mark the image for deletion since it had nothing to do with this wiki. ZEM talk to me! 16:59, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Adoption I've noticed that you have been absent from this wiki for a while. I am interested in adopting this wiki if you do not return by the time have become eligible to adopt a wiki, (I've been given adminship elsewhere recently), and I just wanted to let you know. If you do return, I would still like to be an admin too, if you don't mind. ZEM talk to me! 05:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Template I created the template, and I've also created a fanon wiki template now, let me know if you like. :Ok, can do. ZEM talk to me! 23:56, 13 February 2009 (UTC)